


Comfort and Beauty

by a123



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, S09E02, The witch's familiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a123/pseuds/a123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Witch's Familiar. Clara seeks the Doctor for comfort and admires his beauty. Super fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort and Beauty

Clara sighed as she turned over in her bed for what seemed like the thousandth time. She couldn't sleep. How could she? Her mind was racing with the events of the day. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the haunting sound of her voice being distorted through the dalek.

_She was Clara Oswald. She was Clara Oswald. She was Clara Oswald..._

It was no use. Sleep wasn't going to come. Clara got up from her bed and wandered out of her bedroom in the TARDIS, fully intending on getting lost when she found herself walking to the console room. She smiled at the sight of the Doctor muttering to himself, fiddling with something in his hands, not noticing her enter the room.

She likes to watch the Doctor. He is so beautiful. It wasn't just a physical beauty, like the way he fills out that navy jacket, or the way the light would catch the silver in his hair, although it certainly was that, too. It was the little things he does that make Clara see how truly beautiful he is.

It was in the way his eyebrows came together when he rambles about any given subject. It was in the way his hands moved when he tinkered with the TARDIS. It was in the way the tip of his tongue poked out of his mouth when he scribbles on the chalkboard. It was in the way his accent gets stronger when he is especially tired.

"Doctor?"

He looks up at her, a bit startled to find he wasn't alone. "Yes, Clara?"

It was in the way he says her name, like a treasured gift.

But most of all, it was in the way he looks at her.

She stared at him a bit longer, getting lost in his icy blue eyes. He squirmed uncomfortably.

"Clara?"

She shook herself out of his unintentional trance. "I can't sleep. I keep thinking about..." she trailed off.

"I know" he said softly. "Me too."

Clara took a breath. "I know you're not a hugger, but do you think you could make an exception this time?" she asked hesitantly.

The Doctor nodded, leaned back against the console and held his arms out to her. Clara walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her head against his chest, breathing him in and listening to the rhythmic beating of his hearts.

"Oh, Clara. My Clara," the Doctor whispered into her hair, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and the other cradling her head against him, holding her safe and secure. Clara shifted so she could look up at him.

"Could you...could you say that again?" she asked.

The Doctor smiled at her, knowing what she needed. He took his hands and cupped the sides of her face.

"You are Clara Oswald." He kissed her forehead.

"You are Clara Oswald." He kissed her neck.

"You are Clara Oswald." He kissed her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever! I am completely in love with this ship. I am not a writer at all but I was compelled to write something for them because they are just so perfect. Comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it :3


End file.
